


Morning Rituals

by synaesthesia_mnemonic



Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submission, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synaesthesia_mnemonic/pseuds/synaesthesia_mnemonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiromasa has recently moved in with Seimei, and the two of them are getting used to each other's daily routines. </p><p>Takes place sometime after Taming, presumably after the boys have worked out their various other relationship problems. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Rituals

Sunlight streamed in through the open door of the sleeping chamber. Seimei tried to close his eyes against it, but the light came through his eyelids. He turned over in bed so he was facing away from it, intent on slipping between Hiromasa's strong arms and burying his face in Hiromasa's strong chest and sleeping at least another hour. Hiromasa was not there.

His hand searched the empty space beside him and, when it found nothing, he sat up, hair mussed and eyes still heavy with sleep. The bedroom was empty. The door to the garden was open a little, and he could hear birds chirping outside. He ran his fingers through his long hair, gently teasing out the knots. He had fallen asleep with it down again. Hiromasa preferred it down when they made love, and he was usually to exhausted after to do anything but fall asleep in whatever position they ended up in. He shivered at the thought despite the warmth in the air.

It was the first truly warm day of spring. He could smell the soil and plants in his garden beginning to wake up, and the smell made him smile. Where _had_ Hiromasa gone off to? He fished around for his inner robe, found Hiromasa's instead, and shrugged into it. The garment smelled of Hiromasa's warm, almost spicy scent.

He got to his feet and tied the robe closed before padding out of the bedroom. He had reached the veranda before he spotted Hiromasa. The younger man was standing in a clear patch in the garden, performing a practiced series of motions with a sheathed katana. He was clad only in his hakama and a pair of zori, and the muscles on his back and chest and arms rippled under a sheen of sweat as he moved.

Seimei's lips parted and he started to breathe a little faster as he watched the young human. _Gods, is this what I'm going to wake up to from now on?_ Suddenly Hiromasa spun and brought the sword down in a swift arc. He jumped when he saw Seimei and nearly dropped the sword, fumbling with the grip as he tied it back onto the belt on his hakama. Seimei smiled.

"Good morning," he said dryly.

"Seimei! You startled me," he said, frowning. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I woke on my own," he replied. "I was surprised to find you gone," he added, tilting his head in a wordless question as Hiromasa slipped off his zori and joined him on the veranda.

The younger man put one arm around his waist, pulled him closer, and tipped his chin up with his free hand to kiss him. The kiss was long and luxurious, and when they parted Seimei was breathless. Hiromasa kissed him on the forehead before releasing him.

"I usually exercise in the morning," he said, and untied his sword from his belt.

"I see," said Seimei, smirking. _And you do so half-naked, no less. Inari help me._ Hiromasa looked at him, concerned.

"If it bothers you I can find somewhere else," he said. Seimei shook his head.

"Not at all. We can even set up an archery target, if you like, provided you wait until I'm awake to start thudding arrows into it," he said, smiling. Hiromasa beamed.

"I'd like that," he said. "I'm no good with the sword, anyway. Everyone says so. I just do it because it's good exercise." Seimei refrained from comment.

"Have you eaten?" he asked.

"No, I was waiting for you," Hiromasa said. "You sleep very late, Seimei."

"And why should I get up early?" he asked, smiling. Hiromasa smiled back, grabbed him by the front of his robe, and yanked him to within a few inches of his face.

"Perhaps there are other things I'd like to do in the morning besides exercise," he said, his voice so low it was almost a growl. Seimei swallowed. Hiromasa glanced down at the fistful of silk he was holding.

“You're wearing my robe, Seimei,” he said, his eyes glittering. He released Seimei and stepped back, his face impassive. “Take it off.”

Seimei stared at him. Hiromasa just stood there, waiting for him to comply. Slowly, never taking his eyes off of Hiromasa, he did. He was naked underneath. Hiromasa held out a hand for the robe and Seimei gave it to him. The younger man slipped it on, but didn't bother with the ties. He smiled at Seimei.

“Now go back to the bedroom and get on your knees. I'll be there in a moment,” he said. Seimei watched him a minute longer, then turned around and slowly walked back to the bedroom. His cock was already half hard, and by the time he'd settled back on their shared futon it was fully erect.

It was several minutes before Hiromasa sauntered into the room. Somewhere along the way he'd lost his hakama and fundoshi. His erection bobbed as he walked, red and hard. He was still wearing the inner robe he'd taken off of Seimei, and he adjusted it on his shoulders as he stepped closer. _Smug bastard_ , thought Seimei.

“What is that face, Seimei?” asked Hiromasa, his voice silky. Seimei tilted his head.

“It's a little early in the morning for this, isn't it?” he asked, mimicking Hiromasa's tone. Hiromasa raised an eyebrow and took Seimei's chin in his hand.

“You want to stop?” he asked, his eyes for a moment going soft and his expression sincere. Seimei smirked at him.

“I didn't say that.” Hiromasa's eyes darkened again, becoming heavy-lidded.

“Then shut up and open your mouth.”

Seimei obeyed him, and Hiromasa slipped his cock between his open lips. Seimei began to suck earnestly, amazed at how aroused he was. _How do you do this to me every time, sweet one?_

He sucked and licked at Hiromasa's cock, bringing one hand up to cup the younger man's balls. He massaged them gently and smiled when Hiromasa moaned. He released Hiromasa's cock and, before the younger man could protest, took one of his balls into his mouth. The taste was salty and musky with Hiromasa's sweat, and Seimei pressed in closer to inhale the scent. Hiromasa let out a long breath and eased his fingers through Seimei's hair.

He kissed and teased first one with his tongue, then the other, all the while stroking Hiromasa's length with his hand. Hiromasa moaned and rocked his hips, his hands resting gently on the back of Seimei's head. When the younger man's breathing became ragged, Seimei switched back to sucking his cock. Hiromasa came, moaning Seimei's name again and again into the bright morning light. Seimei swallowed, gently licked his lover's cock clean, and sat back on his heels, waiting for Hiromasa to recover.

Hiromasa stood with his eyes closed, breathing heavy, for a moment. He then opened his eyes and sank onto his knees. He grabbed Seimei's face with both his hands and kissed him hard, shoving his tongue into his mouth, tasting himself on Seimei's tongue. Seimei whimpered into the kiss, his arousal overwhelming him now that Hiromasa was satisfied. Hiromasa pulled away, still holding his face.

“My beautiful one, how can I please you?” he asked, still breathless. Seimei nuzzled into Hiromasa's hands, and Hiromasa put a finger under his chin and eased his face up until their eyes met.

“Do you want me to suck you?” he asked.

Seimei glanced away, nodded. He tried to lay his head on Hiromasa's shoulder, but the younger man stopped him. He forced his chin up again and looked into Seimei's eyes.

“Then say it, Seimei. Tell me what you want.” Seimei shivered, swallowed, licked his lips, and finally managed to speak.

“P-please, Hiro, suck me,” he said, his voice shaky.

“Good boy,” said Hiromasa, and placed a hand on his chest and gently eased him back until he was lying on their bed, his knees bent and spread. Hiromasa kissed him, starting with his hair, then his forehead and nose, then his mouth. He reached between them to stroke Seimei's cock, and the hanyou threw back his head and cried out.

“Ssshhh, Seimei, easy. Don't come yet,” Hiromasa whispered as he kissed the older man's neck. Seimei's temper flared. He put his hands on Hiromasa's shoulders and pushed him away, scowling.

“What do you take me for?” he asked, his voice angry but his eyes as playful as ever. Hiromasa grinned.

“I take you for a wanton fox with a very hard cock and a weakness for my mouth on you,” he said, and Seimei's eyes widened before he looked away, a blush heating his cheeks.

Hiromasa took the opportunity to begin kissing his neck again. He nipped at Seimei's pale throat, leaving neat pairs of red marks behind as he trailed lower. He bit the junction of Seimei's neck and shoulder hard, and the hanyou moaned, bringing his hands up to run his fingers through Hiromasa's hair and guide him gently downward.

Hiromasa wasn't going to be rushed, however. He pulled back a bit and pinched Seimei's left nipple painfully. Seimei flinched and squeezed his eyes shut. Hiromasa kissed the other nipple, then bit hard. Seimei's eye flew open and he yelped.

“Ah! Hiro, you-” Hiromasa covered his mouth with one hand.

“Ssshhh, Seimei. You're being bossy. You shouldn't have such an attitude when I have you at my mercy like this,” he said, his voice low and silky. Seimei glared at him above his hand. Hiromasa smiled and took his hand away. “Now be good. I won't make you wait much longer.”

He gently rubbed Seimei's nipples, first one and then the other, as he trailed down his chest, pausing to dip his tongue into Seimei's bellybutton. When he reached Seimei's cock he nuzzled it, then gave it a long lick, bottom to top, before taking it into his mouth. He eased his hands under Seimei's buttocks and squeezed as he began to move his head up and down, swirling his tongue and sucking hard.

Seimei dug his fingers into the bedding around them and groaned. Before long he was thrashing and trembling. Hiromasa eased his left hand out from under Seimei and, letting go of Seimei's erection, spit on his first two fingers. Seimei looked down at him, face flushed with arousal and eyes desperate for release. Hiromasa gave it to him.

He took Seimei's cock back into his mouth just as he eased his fingers inside Seimei and curled them just so. Seimei arched his back and screamed, cumming hard into Hiromasa's mouth. The younger man milked him until he collapsed back onto the bed, then slid his fingers out and moved up Seimei's body to kiss his mouth.

Seimei grabbed his face and returned the kiss, rolling them so that they were side by side and twining their legs together. He broke the kiss and snuggled into Hiromasa's arms, burying his face into his muscular chest. Hiromasa stroked his hair and chuckled.

“What are you doing, Seimei?” he asked. The reply was muffled.

“Getting where I wanted to be when I woke up this morning, but you were gone.” Hiromasa held him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

“My beautiful one,” he said softly, but then his voice grew stern. “Don't go back to sleep. I'm hungry,” he said, poking Seimei in the ribs. Seimei squirmed.

“Please, I want to stay like this for just a little while,” he said, and the sincere need in his voice must have gotten through, because Hiromasa wrapped his arms around him and held him, resting his chin on top of Seimei's head.

“All right then, Seimei. For just a little while.”

 


End file.
